1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to the improvement and enhancement of image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequency component of an image may be lost during image compression or scaling. If an image component of a predetermined frequency band is lost, fine quality of the image is reduced, and the image becomes extremely coarse or plain, and thus image quality may visually deteriorate.
An image processing method of amplifying an image component of a weak frequency band is used to improve the quality of the deteriorated image. However, if a high frequency component of the image is amplified by using the image processing method, an overall sharpness of the image is enhanced, the lost high frequency component of the image is not recovered, and thus it is difficult to recover the fine quality of an original image.